The “Cross-Over” is derived from years of observing the manner in which children and athletes have a tendency to use one dominant side of their body, arm or hand when playing sports. Unable to use both sides of their body with equal dexterity and effectiveness, they never attain to their full potential. While coaches and trainers alike have devised numerous drills to help with ambidexterity, never has there been a lightweight device, which a person could use his or her own to the use of the particular side of the body, arms, and or hand. Furthermore, I noticed the absence of any device which would limit the movement of arms while dribbling a basketball, thereby restraining the body and limbs in an effort at keeping the basketball low and close to the body while dribbling for proper form and movement. Finally, it became evident that the market produced no such device that addressed the foregoing matters while simultaneously providing some form of resistance training. The “Cross-Over” was developed to address all of the foregoing needs via a portable and lightweight device that limits and restrains one or both arms or hands during the practicing of basketball basics (e.g. dribbling, moving, passing, and shooting). The “Cross-Over” is a training device that can be used privately and without the costly expense of hiring trainers and coaches. The foregoing briefly reflects the background and history of the “Cross-Over”.